L'ECEPB
by Ukiwi
Summary: Les professeurs Rogue et Chourave ont l’honneur de vous convier à l’Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions : ECEPB. Cette épreuve se déroulera de la manière suivante..." Coécriture désormais avec BadComp. CHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNE REVIEWS SVP
1. Comment étonner un Malfoy

**Titre:** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating:** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :**histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, je reposte le premier chapitre en plus long et en corrigé. Excusez moi encore pour l'attente ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Le chapitre 2 est bientôt fini... :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : "Comment étonner un Malfoy..." **POV Malfoy**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Je les cligne, aveuglé. Le soleil est en train de se lever. Une lumière, pure mais brutale, inonde la chambre. La lumière de l'aube. 

Je regarde l'heure, 8h02, et me mets la tête sous l'oreiller. On est dimanche, il est bien trop tôt !

J'essaye de me concentrer pour me rendormir.

Impossible.

J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner dans tous les sens.

Pas moyen.

Je soupire, m'étire longuement, m'extirpe du lit. Il est maintenant 8h26, et je viens d'avoir officiellement abandonné ma grasse matinée.

Putain.

Je regarde mes camarades de chambre dormir paisiblement.

Ça m'éneeeeerve. Je tape brusquement sur le coffre en bas de mon lit.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Suivi d'un grognement. Je recommence pour vérifier. Un autre grognement. J'ai réveillé quelqu'un.

Yeees.

C'est Zabini, un de mes amis proches. Il rechigne, grogne mais sort du lit. Il abandonne plus vite que moi.

L'air innocent, je fais mon lit, en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucun pli sur mes draps de soie.

« Malfoy, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé ?! » m'interpelle-t-il avec une voix pâteuse  
« C'était pas volontaire. Je me suis pris mon coffre. » Je lui réponds ça, l'air de rien, toujours fasciné par mes draps vert et argent.

Il sourit malicieusement.

« Comme si Draco Malfoy pouvait se prendre un coffre. Et l'avouer publiquement »

J'apprécie Blaise, c'est vrai. Mais il me tape légèrement sur le système.

« D'accord. C'était un peu intentionnel, je voulais pas rester seul toute la matinée. »  
« C'est réussi Malfoy Junior. »  
« M'appelle pas comme ça Zabini. »  
« À tes ordres. »

Et c'est réparti… Je ne comprends pas ceux qui me croient meilleur ami. Avec Zabini.  
C'est vrai qu'on traîne toujours ensemble. Mais c'est lui qui me suit, pas le contraire. Et il me montre régulièrement qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec mes convictions. Pas de face, non il ne se permettrait pas, plutôt par des questions m'induisant dans le doute.

Je sens sa main m'attraper et me tirer jusqu?à la salle commune.

« On a qu'à profiter de ce temps libre pour faire nos devoirs en avance. »

Plutôt mourir.

« Je les ai déjà fais hier désolé. »

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus. Je le rattrape, pour voir ce qui a osé détourner son attention de moi ; une affiche, une grande affiche lumineuse, située au milieu d'un mur de pierre. Impossible de la louper. Je soupire, sans doute une déclaration d'amour téméraire, et reprends la conversation. Zabini la parcourt rapidement des yeux, sans m'accorder la moindre réponse. Il a l'air comme stupéfixié.

Je le secoue. Aucune réaction de sa part.

C'est vraiment une petite nature… Un Malfoy, au moins, n'est jamais impressionné, et encore moins par une affiche. Je commence à la lire. Pour lui prouver que y'a pas de quoi paniquer. Mais au fur et à mesure de la lecture, je sens mon corps se raidir.

« DE QUOIIII ?! »

* * *

**ECEBP**

Les professeurs S.Rogue et P.Chourave ont l'honneur de vous convier à l'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions (ECEBP). Cette épreuve se déroulera de la manière suivante.

1) Sur une durée de 6 jours, l'ECEBP aura lieu dans la Forêt Interdite, déblayée pour l'occasion de sa faune la plus dangereuse.  
2) Une équipe est composée de deux binômes de deux maisons différentes.  
- Construction des binômes : Par le libre choix de deux élèves de même sexe et de même maison.  
- Construction des équipes : Le tirage au sort désignera les deux binômes partenaires, dans le plus grand secret.  
3) But de l'épreuve : Les élèves devront analyser, étudier et prendre des échantillons d'un certain nombre de plantes. Un parchemin avec la liste requise leur sera fourni. Un devoir sera à rédiger à la suite de l'épreuve. L'équipe qui aura rendu le meilleur travail se verra récompensée.  
4) En cas de problèmes, les élèves pourront alerter le corps enseignant à l'aide d'un sort lumineux, qui cependant, entraînera la disqualification de l'équipe. Un abandon ne doit pas être pris à la légère.  
5) Vie quotidienne dans la forêt : chaque équipe aura une tente pour dormir, et des paniers repas préparés par les elfes de maisons.

Rendez vous, pour les septièmes années, lundi 16 octobre devant la cabane d'Hagrid à 8h du matin, pour les tirages au sort, suivis ensuite du départ des équipes.

Rappel 1 : la participation est obligatoire.  
Rappel 2 : Au contraire de l'équipe récompensée (règle 3), celle qui fournira le plus mauvais travail (Troll) se verra sanctionnée lourdement.

* * *

J'hallucine. Je rêve. Je suis drogué, dans un mauvais trip. 

Bon… Je suis étonné. Et, sans me vanter, c'est assez rare. Aussi rare que les cheveux de Môssieur-le-Survivant bien coiffés. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Un séjour natures-découvertes ? Pour découvrir les joies du camping avec ces crétins congénitaux de Poufsouffle ? Ou pire. DES GRYFFONDOR.

Voilà ! Dumbledore-le-timbré nous colle avec des Gryffondor pour une semaine dans la forêt interdite. Qui est interdite cela dit en passant. C'EST PAS POUR RIEN NON ?!!

Au cas où certains l'auraient oubliés, j'ai failli mourir là bas. Plusieurs fois même que.

Et je suis pas le seul.

Je crois que, au point où j'en suis, je vais faire une pétition. « Les Serpentard avec les Serpentard, dans Poudlard. » C'est pas compliqué et très logique. Non ?

Je me prends la tête dans la main. Je gémis. J'ai envie de me rouler par terre en tapant partout. Mais un Malfoy ne fait pas ça.

« On est bien en sixième année ? » me demande Zabini, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
« Septième. »

Je le corrige la mort dans l'âme.

« Et on est en juin pas vrai ? »  
« On est dimanche 15 octobre. »  
« J'ai plus qu'à mourir. »  
« Tue-moi avant. »

On se regarde, désespérés. Manque plus que les violons derrière.

« BLAISE DRACO YOUHOU ! »

Pansy Parkinson.

…Suis-je maudit ?

Parkinson arrive à nos côtés, nous observe tour à tour puis soupire : « Ah… c'est cette putain d'épreuve ? »  
Je grogne, Zabini acquiesce.  
Quelle passionnante conversation…

« J'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, et quand je suis descendue dans la salle commune elle était déjà affichée… Blaise tu vas te mettre avec Draco, je suppose ? »  
« Désolé, Pansy on aurait aimé être avec toi. »

J'ai dû oublier de vous le dire. On traîne tous les trois ensemble.

En réalité, c'est elle qui nous colle, puisqu'on est soi-disant les garçons les plus en vue de Poudlard.

Elle est comme ça : c'est dans sa nature d'aimer attirer les convoitises, les rumeurs, les regards…

Les élèves nous regardent avec crainte et envie. Le trio de Serpentard, beaux, riches et populaires. Pourquoi pas ?

Je m'y suis habitué, je crois…

Au début de l'année, je les envoyais se faire foutre une quinzaine de fois par jour. Et je dois admettre qu'ils n'ont jamais démordu. Toujours auprès de moi, débordant d'amitié à mon égard. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres choix : je les ai acceptés. Même si je les maudis toujours autant.

On s'assoit dans un canapé moelleux. Ils parlent des derniers potins, en évitant le sujet de l'ECEBP évidemment. Grâce à Parkinson, j'apprends que Mandy Robins, de Serpentard, sort à nouveau avec son Gryffondor, Adrian Pucey. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire sang-mêlée de toute façon.

…Et je m'en fous totalement de sa vie sentimentale. Elle pourrait se taper le clochard, Ron Weasley, que ça ne changerait rien. Quoique…

Je me masse les tempes précautionneusement, tic hérité de mon père.

« On va pas parler de choses futiles toute la matinée. »

Ma remarque les stoppe net.

« Désolé Draco mais... »  
« 6 jours dans la forêt interdite? Avec deux crétins d'une autre maison? »  
« Pour un devoir noté? »  
Je soupire.

« Un petit avada kedavra ne serait pas de trop… »

Ils approuvent. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder pendant que le sujet revient à nouveau sur Mandy Robins…

Vers dix heures, je les laisse pour aller petit-déjeuner.

« On t'accompagne Draco, attends juste que je me douche. »  
« Moi je dois me préparer… » glisse Parkinson, en sous-entendant que ça prendra du temps, comme toujours.  
« Non j'ai vraiment faim, vous me rejoindrez. »

Je sors vite de la salle commune, qui commence à se remplir peu à peu. Je parcours quelques couloirs. À l'entrée de la grande salle, je croise Potty-le-héros-de-la-nation-totalement-imbu-de-lui-même, le rouquin et la Sang de Bourbe. Une journée décidément bien pourrie.

L'occasion est trop belle. Ils sont trois. Je suis seul.

« Alors sale fouine tu prépares quoi encore comme mauvais coup ? » me lance le héros, le regard haineux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ma vie Potter… Qui ne te regarde d'ailleurs absolument pas. »

La belette ricane. Mais ils m'abandonnent pour aller à la table des Gryffondor. Je les entends parler de l'ECEBP. Ils se retournent de temps en temps vers moi, avec un air suspicieux. Et à chaque fois, je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Tout compte fait j'aurais mieux fais d'attendre Parkinson et Zabini. Être l'un des seuls Serpentard sur ma table, tout en étant entouré de Gryffondor. Non merci.

Surtout que je me fais chier comme un rat mort.

Saint Potty me fixe depuis le début du déjeuner. J'ai Flitwick sur ma tête ou quoi ?! Je le fusille du regard. Il ne baisse pas les yeux.

Quand je pense qu'il est populaire à Poudlard depuis qu'il a « sauvé le royaume sorcier ». La modestie l'étouffe croyez- moi.

Il se sent carrément plus.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est juste sa notoriété qui attire la gente féminine. Parce que son physique… est plus qu'improbable…  
Je me venge sur mon bacon, à grands coups de fourchette.

Potter : je te méprise tellement.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement la suite de l'histoire du côté d'Harry. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour celui ci ! 


	2. Comment parler en langage sourcils

**Titre:** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating:** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : "Comment parler en langage sourcils" **POV Harry **

* * *

J'écoute mes amis parler, sans vraiment faire attention. Je sais que c'est important, que cette épreuve est un danger imminent. Mais rien n'y fait. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de Malfoy. 

Oui, Malfoy. Ce petit aristocrate de mes deux.

Quand on l'a croisé avec Hermione et Ron, je l'ai tout de suite senti louche.

Comme d'habitude on lui a demandé ce qu'il manigançait. Comme d'habitude il m'a jeté un regard empli de mépris. Comme d'habitude Ron s'est marré. Comme d'habitude le Serpentard est resté de glace face à nos provocations.

Mais pourquoi cette scène m'obsède autant ?

J'ai trouvé Malfoy changé. Je crois que c'est ça.

Pourtant le contexte était plus qu'habituel. Comme si la même scène de dispute recommençait à chaque fois.

C'est, peut-être, à cause de la conversation que j'ai entendu hier entre deux filles de sixième année dans un couloir.

Étant donné que récemment, j'étais assez - comment dire ? - occupé, avec le sauvetage du monde, j'ai pas vraiment suivi l'actualité des "gens-les-plus-en-vus".

Cependant je me serais jamais attendu à ça:

« Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy plus "grands canons" de Poudlard ?! » Tuez moi pitié ! C'est pas plutôt les plus grands crétins de la galaxie ?

Bon, en étant honnête avec moi-même je dois admettre que Blaise le mérite. Il est vraiment beau. C'est normal : sa mère est réputée pour ça. Les chiens font pas des chats, pas vrai ?

Je soupire.

En suivant ce dicton, qui est loin d'être faux, on peut remarquer que Malfoy junior ressemble à Malfoy senior. C'est son clone… En plus efféminé.

J'engloutis, avec beaucoup de grâce - ironie quand tu nous tiens… - mon porridge en le fixant encore et toujours.

Oui peut-être que Malfoy a changé finalement. Physiquement je veux dire. Parce qu'au fond il est toujours aussi pourri.

Il a un visage vraiment androgyne… Une peau très pâle, presque trop. Voilà j'ai trouvé ! Malfoy a le teint d'un cadavre et ressemble à une fille.

C'est ça qui plaît à la gente féminine… ?

Peuh !

Je vois Parkinson et Zabini qui s'approchent, en riant, de la place de Malfoy. Ils s'assoient avec lui. Je le vois s'animer d'un coup. Son visage, sans expression quelques minutes avant, s'éclaire. Il prend part à la discussion, sans avoir l'air ennuyé. Ce qui est biologiquement impossible chez un Malfoy…

Par Merlin… C'est plus le même … C'est sans doute un substitut pendant que le vrai prépare une vengeance genre com-back-de-voldemort.

C'est pas possible autrement…

Je m'étouffe presque quand je vois l'ombre d'un nano sourire. Bon exaspéré certes, cependant un sourire reste un sourire !

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione me tape dans le dos. J'ai dû oublier de mentionner que j'étais toujours en train de tousser pendant que je réfléchissais.

« Harry ça va ? »

Ron, le traître, renchérit :

« T'as pas l'air normal depuis quelque temps… »

« C'est pas moi, c'est de la faute à Malfoy. »

« Pardon ? »

Ils paraissent un tantinet surpris. Mais n'empêche que Ron à tort.

Je n'ai JAMAIS été normal.

Tout d'abord parce que j'ai des cheveux indomptables et une forte attirance pour les chocogrenouilles (c'est plus fort que moi…).

Mais surtout parce qu'un dangereux psychopathe s'est amusé à me pourrir la vie pendant 17 ans… Trop bien.

Grâce à lui, j'ai perdu mes parents, je parle fourchelangue, j'ai failli mourir une centaine de fois et j'ai hérité d'une cicatrice à la con.

Alors merci qui ? Merci Voldy !

Quand je pense que moi, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de passer inaperçu et d'avoir une existence tranquille.

Sauf que non, il a fallut qu'il s'en mêle. Et que je l'achève.

Maintenant, je suis considéré comme un héros. J'ai juste fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, rien de plus.

Je suis un adolescent normal. Pardon, je reprends. J'aimerais être un adolescent normal. Et pas une espèce d'icône adulé par le monde sorcier.

Et évidemment, le destin à décidé de prendre le relais de Voldy, en m'ajoutant cette fichue épreuve élémentaire commune à la con.

Non mais c'est quoi cette blague de mauvais goût ?

Je mettrais mes cheveux à raser que le meilleur binôme de Gryffondor – très modestement composé de moi et Ron - va se retrouver avec des bouses d'hypogriffes... Ou bien pire DES SERPENTARDS !

Si ça arrive, je jure de remplacer les bonbons au citron de Dumby par un goût « poubelle ». On ne se moque pas d'Harry Potter comme ça !

Je continue de défier Malfoy du regard. Il s'en rend compte et m'adresse le regard le plus empli de dégoût et de mépris possible, tout en soulevant ironiquement son sourcil droit.

Traduction approximative : « Tu es le pire insecte qui existe Potter, tu es moins qu'une merde et tu ne mérite pas de me regarder. »

En réponse à sa provocation, je déchire méthodiquement mon bacon, avec un grand sourire sadique. Mais surtout je ne dévie pas mes yeux de lui, je sais que ça l'insupporte.

Il se lève brusquement. C'est inhabituel qu'il perde son sang-froid aussi vite. Il marche à travers le réfectoire et je crois bien qu'il va vers ma table.

Oh... oh… Problème ?

Je me lève afin de lui faire face. Tout le réfectoire se tait et retient son souffle. Comme d'habitude, on se donne en spectacle.

« Potter, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, serait-ce trop demander que de passer en toute tranquillité mon dernier petit déjeuner d'homme libre ? »

Son ton mielleux me donne envie de gerber.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as employé le terme "homme" pour te qualifier ? »

En signe d'interrogation, il soulève son sourcil gauche cette fois.

« La femmelette de Poudlard se prend pour un homme alors ? »

Il s'avance doucement et se penche vers moi.

Je sens son souffle contre mon visage et je l'entends me susurrer « Femmelette hein ? » tout en me foutant un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Un Malfoy n'a jamais l'habitude de donner des coups, tel un vulgaire moldu ou un sang-de-bourbe. Mais pour les moins que rien, un Malfoy sait faire des exceptions en temps voulu. » s'exclame-t-il en s'adressant à toute la salle.

Il repart vers la table des Serpentards, qui l'acclament, alors que je reste à terre, replié sur moi même et le souffle coupé.

Hermione se jette sur moi :

« Tout va bien Harry ? »

Oui tout va bien., j'ai juste envie de vengeance.

... Bon je reconnais que c'est puéril, cependant une petite boutade qui le remettrait à sa place ne serait pas de refus...

Humilié - bah oui quand même - je me relève avec peine et je sors vite du réfectoire, en évitant bien de poser les yeux vers lui et ses amis.

Direction la bibliothèque !

Rira bien qui rira le dernier Malfoy..

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? 


	3. Comment former des binômes compétents

**Titre:** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating:** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

**Note de l'auteur : **À partir du prochain chapitre, ce sera _BADCOMP _(retenez bien ce nom ! xD) qui se chargera des POV d'Harry et moi de ceux de Malfoy héhé :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : "Comment former un binôme compétent" **POV Malfoy**

* * *

Accroupi sur le sol de la salle de bain, dos au mur, je médite depuis plusieurs heures. Réflexion faite, je suis plutôt dans un état léthargique.

Un faible rayon de soleil me surprend. Déjà... C'est DÉJÀ le matin ?!

Éberlué, je cligne les yeux. C'est passé si vite... J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis seulement quelques secondes.

Bon. Un bilan s'impose... Alors ? Rien. Que dalle. Pas la moindre petite idée.

Panne de cerveau. Il m'a abandonné, le traître.

Et dire que j'avais prévu de réfléchir un peu avant d'aller dormir. Puis la nuit est passée... Inexorablement.

La sentence se rapproche lentement mais sûrement.

Voilà la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, au bout d'une nuit de réflexion. Pitoyable.

Mes yeux me piquent. Les fourmis montent dans mes muscles endoloris. Je viens de réaliser que tout mon corps grelotte. J'ai froid ...

Oui c'est ça... Je suis pitoyable.

J'essaye de me lever, mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Je n'ai plus aucune force.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Zabini choisit d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, manquant de peu de me tuer en m'écrasant contre le mur. Remarque, ça m'aurait arrangé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Draco, putain ? »

« Peu importe. Il est quelle heure ? »

« À peine six heures. »

« Rends- moi service, tu veux ? »

« Hum ? »

« Aide moi à me lever. »

Il ricane, profitant de sa brève supériorité sur le prince des Serpentards.

Puis me tend sa main, je m'y accroche. Une fois debout, je sens mes jambes se dérober. Il me fixe, étonné. Je le fusille du regard en lui faisant explicitement comprendre ce qu'il l'attend s'il en parle à quelqu'un. Car un Malfoy ne demande jamais d'aide à personne.

« Arrête de faire ton fier Draco, va t'allonger cinq minutes, et une fois que tu tiendras sur tes jambes, t'ira manger un truc. »

« C'est ça ... »

Je vacille jusqu'à mon lit et m'écroule dessus. Plus que deux heures...

* * *

Le nez dans mon écharpe verte et argent, le visage rosit par le froid matinal de cette journée d'octobre, je reste statique. 

« Allons c'est pas la mort ! C'est rien du tout même ... »

Zabini tente de me rassurer ou plutôt de s'auto rassurer, étant donné la tronche qu'il tire. En même temps les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage...

On est tous les deux face à l'une des quatre entrées de la tente. Celle-ci est fièrement dressée dans le parc du château, juste à côté de la cabane de l'autre timbré, répondant au doux nom d'Hagrid.

En bon Malfoy, j'ai forcé... euh... encouragé mon compagnon d'infortune à se mettre à l'avant de la file des Serpentards. Ou plus exactement, on a doublé tous ceux qui étaient arrivés à l'heure.

Zabini inspire bruyamment tout en essayant de me prendre la main.

« C'est parti Draco ! »

« On est en binôme, certes, mais je refuse d'assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne un « Faut que t'arrêtes d'être sur la défensive.. », bougon.

D'un pas hésitant et rempli d'apréhension, je m'engouffre dans la tente en une microseconde, l'autre crétin sur mes talons.

L'intérieur est très bizarre, on se croirait dans une grotte... Aucune décoration, un sol de pierres, des torches suspendues dans les airs. Devant moi s'étend un rideau aux motifs de serpents brodés avec les couleurs de notre maison.

On ne sait pas trop quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de vivre une mauvaise blague.

« DRACO MALFOY ! Veuillez passer derrière le rideau ! » gronde une voix imposante, sortie de nulle part.

Je tressaille. Non vraiment, Dumby a mis le paquet pour nous faire peur ou quoi ?!

Je me redresse vite et m'avance jusqu'à l'épais tissu, que je soulève délicatement. J'arrive dans une drôle de salle ronde.

Blanche, impersonnelle... Le genre d'endroit qui ferait frémir le plus farouche des décorateurs...

Soudain, je comprends tout l'intérêt de la chose. Au milieu, sur un socle, une coupe semblable à celle que j'ai vue en quatrième année, me domine. Le reste ne sert qu'à la mettre en valeur.

J'entends la voix tonner de l'autre côté. Blaise arrive derrière moi.

Au même moment, deux Poufsouffles surgissent à l'opposé de la salle, l'air encore plus apeuré que nous.

La coupe tremble, vibre, apparaît comme possédée puis crache son verdict :

« Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Mc Millan »

J'arrache le papier des mains de Zabini, trop mortifié pour faire quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi eux ... ? »

* * *

« Je refuse d'abandonner tu m'entends ?! » 

« Oui mais on ne peut pas remettre le jugement de la coupe en question... »

« TOUT SAUF CES CRÉTINS ! »

« Draco calme-toi, on ne peut rien faire. »

« On trouvera, je ne veux pas me les coltiner et avoir un Troll ok ? »

« C'est qu'une note... Puis Abbot est mignonne non ? »

« Tu es gay. »

« Mc Millan alors ? »

Je soupire, mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation. Un Malfoy met toujours fin aux conversations.

Je lui lance, au passage, un regard meurtrier.

« OK je vais tenter l'amabilité... mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir... »

On s'approche des deux Poufsouffles qui nous attendaient, leurs sacs sur le dos, les bras ballants.

Je réprime une pulsion délicieusement meurtrière. Après tout, avada kedavriser mes "coéquipiers" ne me rapportera pas vraiment de points bonus.

« Bonjour, je suis désolé pour ce mauvais départ, dis-je de la voix la plus mielleuse au monde »

« Pas de problème, vous êtes des Serpentards après tout » lance Mc Millan, l'air étonnamment suffisant pour quelqu'un qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Zabini me supplie du regard de ne rien faire. Cependant le débile continue de s'enfoncer.

« Bon, je me propose comme leader du groupe, étant donné que je viens de l'illustre famille Mc Millan et que, de plus, je viens d'une maison respectable. »

... C'est une blague ?

Visiblement non... Ernie McMillan nous fixe de toute sa misérable arrogance. Droit, fier de lui-même. À sa droite, la petite Abbot, le fixe avec un regard empli d'admiration, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde ou quelque chose de cet acabit.

D'un coup, elle rompt le silence gênant en s'exclamant : « Mon philtre Calmant ! Je dois prendre mon philtre ! »

J'adresse un regard absolument consterné à Zabini. Voilà, on est tombé sur le seul Poufsouffle au monde qui rivalise avec l'ego de Potter et sa petite amie, complètement névrosée. Génial.

Faudra me rappeler de tuer mon parrain au retour de cette semaine, qui va s'avérer passionnante, j'en suis sûr.

Un bruit, très léger, me sort de mes pensées. Un Malfoy est toujours sur ses gardes que voulez-vous...

Je dégaine ma baguette et m'apprête à viser les fourrés d'où provient le bruit. J'aperçois deux grosses ombres.

« Crabb, Goyle, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? » s'exclame Zabini, plus rapide à la détente.

En effet, mes colosses préférés, mes gardes du corps favoris, mes animaux de compagnie, sortent des feuillages.

« Draco ! Blaise ! Aidez nous ! » supplie Goyle

Presque ému - oui ce sont quand même des Serpentards, après tout -, je leur fais l'immense honneur d'écouter leur requête.

... Ah oui ! intéressant, même parfait ! Échanger nos coéquipiers... Mais bien sûr voyons ! Non ça ne me dérange pas, rien ne peut être pire que ces deux énergumènes ...

Les lourdeaux paraissent soulagés, alors que les Poufsouffles sont interdits. Youpi.

« Bon on vous laisse avec vos nouveaux amis, vous allez sûrement très bien vous entendre. » lance Zabini, narquois, en m'entraînant hors de la clairière où l'on se trouvait.

On marche brièvement, le souffle court, se dirigeant vers la direction pointée par Crabb.

« C'est qui à ton avis les fameaux partenaires indésirables ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est tiré d'affaire Draco ... »

« On a failli attendre, nous coupe une voix désagréable mais familière. »

Je lève les yeux vers les deux silhouettes devant nous.

... Ron Weasley...

... Harry Potter...

Oh Merlin ! Dans quel pétrin on s'est encore fourré ?

* * *

Alors ? Les reviews sont hautement conseillées :D 


	4. Comment monologuer en public

**Titre:** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating:** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon je le poste à la place de BadComp qui me l'a envoyé par e-mail... Je sais pas si elle a un commentaire particulier à faire sur ce chapitre ? J'espère juste que le fait d'avoir un auteur pour chaque POV marchera bien... ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 4 : "Comment monologuer dans sa tête ..." **POV Harry**

* * *

Crabb et Goyle nous ont lâchés.

Je dirais même qu'ils se sont enfuis en courant ces deux crétins.

Bon, au moins je peux respirer pour la première fois l'air pur, décontaminé enfin de l'haleine des babouins par une fraîche brise forestière. Et ça me plaît plutôt.

Je crois bien que j'ai failli mourir d'un infarctus au moment où j'ai vu Crabb et Goyle entrer dans la salle après nous. Et mon esprit s'est alors pris à espérer que ce n'était qu'une terrible méprise, que le problème se règlerait dans le calme et la diplomatie. Malheureusement, il a fallu que Goyle laisse échapper une phrase, entre deux bouffées d'haleine.

« Eh, Vincent, ce serait pas Potter ? Tu crois qu'on est avec Potter et belette ? Putain mais il croit quoi Rogue ? Je suis un Goyle moi, je partage pas mon air avec des Gryffondors… »

J'aurais tellement espéré que ça soit le cas. Malheureusement j'avais presque l'impression de manger le saucisson à l'ail qu'il avait ingurgité au petit déjeuner.

Je crois que Ron a pensé la même chose parce qu'il a failli vomir sur mes chaussures.

Pauvre Ron, Tellement sensible…

Bref, nous voilà dans la forêt, abandonnés par nos « partenaires » qui ont prétexté d'aller pisser dans les fourrés pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Comme si on n'avait pas entendu leur poids écraser les pauvres branches mourantes qui parsèment le sol.

Je lance un regard à Ron. Il se demande comme moi ce qu'il va nous arriver maintenant.

Je me demande s'ils vont sauter sur leur première connaissance et demander un échange de partenaires.

Ils seraient assez bêtes pour faire ça.

Bien sûr, c'est tout à notre avantage.

Et puis, un Gryffondor doit pouvoir s'adapter à toute situation n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, ça y est, j'entends du bruit derrière les buissons.

Attendre ici m'exaspère.

Rogue, Chourave, Dumbledore et compagnie ont mis le paquet sur ce coup là.

Les voix se rapprochent dangereusement, je vais enfin découvrir le visage de nos nouveaux partenaires.

Je crois que Ron va vomir. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le destin doit s'acharner contre nous, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Draco Malfoy en personne sort du buisson, flanqué de son fidèle toutou Zabini.

« On a failli attendre » je lance avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lever les yeux.

Le regard de Zabini se met à flamber pendant une microseconde, tandis que Draco lève son habituel sourcil exaspérant.

« Potter, comme c'est intéressant. Je suppose que tu es la cause de la fuite soudaine de Crabb et Goyle. »

Je ne réponds rien. Répondre ne me servira a rien, sûrement pas à gagner des points en potions –ce dont j'ai besoin.

Bon, ce partenariat avec Malfoy a un bon côté : il est bon en potions ET en Serpentard. Donc Rogue ne devrait pas nous mettre de mauvaise note, du genre Troll.

A côté de moi, Ron fulmine.

Je pourrais presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégage de ses oreilles (chauffées à blanc).

« Attention, la belette s'énerve. Ca sent le poil roussi ! » continue Malfoy de sa voie sardonique.

Ron va s'évanouir je le sens.

C'est alors que je décide d'intervenir, tel un preux chevalier sauvant une demoiselle en détresse (sauf que la demoiselle ici c'est Ron, mais bon ; avec des cheveux longs, il pourrait ressembler à Ginny. D'ailleurs Ginny est pas mal, j'ai remarqué. Elle a des fesses bien moulées et plutôt musclées. Bon, j'arrête de parler tout seul parce que Malfoy me fixe depuis tout à l'heure et ça commence à devenir gênant).

Mais quoi ? J'ai des antennes d'extraterrestre ou merde ?

« Euh Harry… je crois que Malfoy a raison, même si ça me tue de le dire » me souffle Ron

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais quoieuh ?

Si je dis que je suis largué je vais encore 'en prendre plein la gueule par les deux serpents.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend aussi de monologuer dans ma tête ? Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ça.

Draco me regarde de plus en plus bizarrement.

OH-MON-DIEU ! Est-ce que je viens VRAIMENT de l'appeler Draco ? Draco ?

Je déteste, j'exècre non, j'abhorre ce prénom !

Arrête de venir tourner dans me tête d'abord toi !

« Draco, Draco, Draco… »

Ta gueule.

« Draco ? »

Fous moi la paix !

« DRACO ! »

DEGAGE J'AI DIT !

Merde.

Je crois que j'ai parlé tout fort parce que Malfoy me regarde sournoisement, son œil brille de plaisir sous son sourcil dégueu, et Ron –le pauvre- a fait un bond de trois mètres, il a atterri dans les bras de Zabini.

Heureusement que j'ai de l'anti-moustique.

Rien qu'en pensant son nom je sens ces affreuses bêtes vicieuses se coller à ma peau pour venir sucer mon sang quand je suis dans un état semi conscient. Ils viennent me dire des trucs à l'oreille.

Des trucs qui ressemblent vachement à « ZZZZZZZZabiniiiiiiiii ». Je pourrais même jurer qu'une fois j'en ai entendu un me dire « Dracoooooooo ».

Je crois que ça devient de pire en pire.

« Bon » je lance pour changer le sujet « si on commençait ce devoir pour Rogue et Chourave ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit il y a de ça 10 minutes Potter, mais une fois de plus tu n'écoutes que ta petite conscience puante de survivant. Quand je pense que certaines filles parlent de toi comme du « Golden Boy », ça me donne envie de vomir »

Quoi ? Je suis un Golden Boy ? Mais personne ne m'a jamais fait de remarque.

Enfin, excepté Mimi Geignarde, mais elle compte pas, si ?

Pitié dites-moi non !

Ron m'observe avec attention, c'est que je dois avoir l'air plus con que Crabb et Goyle, je vais changer d'attitude.

Je prends mon ton le plus hypocrite tout en m'arrangeant pour que les deux autres se rendent compte que c'est de la comédie.

« Alors… Malfoy… Je propose que toi et Zabini, en votre qualité de têtes en potions et de Serpentards, vous occupiez de chercher les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin. Je suppose que vous avez la liste. Pendant ce temps, Ron et moi montons la tente et préparons le campement. »

Malfoy plisse les yeux et je perçois entre ses paupières une lueur sadique de méchanceté.

« Tu te fous de moi Potter. Tu nous prends pour tes bonniches ou quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas capté que c'est une tente qui se monte toute seule ? »

Blaise lance un rapide regard réprobateur en direction de son coéquipier, et je ne peux que le soutenir.

Je pense sérieusement qu'ils devraient commencer par régler la communication au sein même du groupe de deux.

Je suis sûr que Malfoy n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que Zabini veut lui faire comprendre par ses gestes saccadés.

Moi, quand Ron me fait des gestes, je comprends tout de suite.

Bref.

Je sens le regard insistant de Malfoy sur mon front, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de rouvrir ma cicatrice avec des yeux laser.

Rassurant.

Dites-moi que je ne vais pas passer plusieurs nuits dans la même tente que lui !

Me morfondre ne m'aidera pas.

Je suis Harry Potter, le survivant, Golden Boy depuis peu, et une fois de plus, je surmonterai cette épreuve !

Je vais survivre !

* * *


	5. Un petit Malfoy pendu dans les bois

**Titre:** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating:** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

**Note de l'auteur : **Tindindindin la suite est enfin postée ! C'est BadComp qui va pleurer de joie :D Mon excuse ? Le chapitre était dans mon ordi qui s'était planté... mais hourra ! Je l'ai récupéré... Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : "Un petit Malfoy... Pendu dans les bois" **POV MALFOY**

* * *

Récemment, j'ai réfléchi sur moi-même. Je me suis remis en question. Bien qu'élevé dans la pure tradition aristocratique sorcière, je sais dorénavant que je veux m'émanciper.

Évidemment je n'ai pas abouti à ça tout seul, Zabini m'a aidé. Il m'a écouté, conseillé, encouragé et ouvert les yeux.

C'est pourquoi je lui dois beaucoup. Et, comme je lui ai souvent répété, je suis prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour le remercier. Mais...

« Zabini, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Oh. J'ai pensé tout haut. Et le crétin à ma droite m'a entendu.

« Je m'appelle P-O-T-T-E-R » croit-il important de souligner, en accentuant sur chaque lettre, comme s'il parlait à un débile mental.

Je réplique sur le même ton : « Ça serait dur de ne pas connaître ton nom, P-O-T-T-E-R, même intentionnellement. »

« Au moins le mien n'est pas synonyme de Mangemort. » lance t-il en haussant les épaules, avec un petit sourire satisfait de premier de la classe.

Je serre les dents, pour ne pas répliquer. Mais j'ai promis, je dois m'y tenir. Foi de Malfoy.

Foutu Zabini... Tout est de sa faute...

Ce petit fils de ... Rita Skeeter a manifesté l'envie très urgente de me parler en privé, après ma brève altercation. Après avoir marché une demi-journée à travers la forêt, histoire d'éviter les "oreilles indiscrètes", il m'a supplié de ne plus attaquer nos partenaires, "verbalement, physiquement et magiquement" ...

Ni le clochard... Pardon, Weasley. Ni Potter.

Selon lui, ça favoriserait une meilleure entente dans le groupe...

Bah voyons ! C'est quoi cette idée de Poufsouffle énamouré ?

Qui a dit que, déjà, je voulais bien m'entendre avec eux ?!

Malheureusement pour moi, Zabini est un Serpentard. Et comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il a utilisé son arme la plus redoutable : la culpabilité. "Allez Draco ! Tu me dois bien ça ", en sachant que je ne pouvais refuser.

Alors j'ai promis.

Et, histoire de creuser plus loin dans le degré d'horreur, il m'a infligé la présence de Potty. On est censés préparer le campement, le dîner et ... ne pas monter la tente, puisqu'elle le fait toute seule.

« - Malfoy passe-moi le sac bleu par terre ! Y'a mon repas dedans !

- Pourquoi moi ? »

En revanche je n'ai pas juré de ne pas le provoquer...

« - Parce qu'il est à tes pieds ?

- Un Malfoy ne ramasse jamais quelque chose.

- Tu sais quoi ?! On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » me crache-t-il, en se baissant pour l'attraper.

« Accio sac de Potter ! » je m'exclame. Puis je le brandis devant lui.

Ca met Potty hors de lui. Il se jette sur moi en hurlant. Étant de constitution trop faible pour me battre, je me laisse tomber en arrière, entraîné par le poids du Survivant. Je crie néanmoins de surprise.

La collision au sol est brutale mais pas trop douloureuse.

Il reste étalé sur moi, le souffle court et le sac finalement dans la main, pas complètement sorti de son accès de violence.

Il paraît prendre conscience petit à petit de ce qu'il a fait et ne pipe pas un mot. Il a raison cela dit, c'est indigne de notre "Golden Boy Poudlarien" que de foncer sur les gens en hurlant.

Au même moment Wistily et Zabini surgissent. Je maudis intérieurement tous les noms qui me viennent à l'esprit, dont Dobby. Trois fois.

Ils sont médusés. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds...

Il y a de quoi à vrai dire. Potter est allongé pour moi dans une pose pour le moins…

En effet la scène est assez cocasse... D'un point de vue extérieur.

Hm… Je ferais pareil si je ne m'étais pas cogné la tête une minute auparavant

Ma vue se brouille. Je les distingue à peine. Il me semble voir Zabini crier. Puis le noir.

* * *

Je me réveille avec une drôle d'impression. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir dormi dans une posture inconfortable, j'ai très mal à la tête et je vois le monde à l'envers. Oulalala.

On parie combien que ces courageux de Griffy m'ont accroché par les pieds à un arbre ?

Bingo. Il est immense en plus. Les espèces de … scroutts à pétards.

Dans ce genre de cas, je veux dire quand on a le vertige - pas quand on est perché à un arbre en pleine forêt sauvage -, les moldus conseillent toujours de ne pas regarder en bas. J'ai lu ça quelque part…

J'essaye d'appliquer le conseil : raté. Faut dire que le bas est en haut et inversement. Compliqué tout ça…

Bon. Je me concentre à ce que je dois faire pour me sortir de là. C'est assez difficile de réfléchir dans cette position.

Première hypothèse : je gigote.

Non décidément c'est nul, si les liens lâchent, j'aurais l'air malin en récoltant une bonne chute sur le crâne.

En plus, je dois ressembler à un gros saucisson pataud dans cette posture. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas vraiment Malfoyien mais plus la marque de fabrique de la fratrie Londubat.

Deuxième hypothèse : j'abandonne tout ce qu'il y a de fier chez moi et j'hurle à l'aide, si possible, en pleurant.

C'est hors de question. Sans honneur, je ne suis rien.

Troisième hypothèse : je me sers de ma baguette. Malin ça !

Dommage qu'on me l'ait prise…

Quatrième hypothèse : j'attends en chantant Alizée. À coup sûr mes bourreaux cèderont…

« - Ooooooh pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

C'est pas un problèmeeeeeee

Je peux tout arranger, tu saiiiiis

Tu ne m'écoutes jamaiiiis

Tes mensonnnnges : je ne les crois jamaiiiis !

Tu as beau me dire que ça te fait rire

Je crois que c'est le piiiiii …

- Je ne te savais pas fan de chanson moldue Malfoy

- Chacun ses mauvaises habitudes Potter… Toi tu t'obstines à te pavaner en affichant un air ridicule genre "Grand-sauveur-de-l'humanité" et moi…

- Et toi tu connais tout le répertoire des chansons moldues françaises de la tranche d'âge 8/12 ans.

- D'abord c'est universel Alizée. Puis j'en connais qu'une.

- ... C'est ça.

- Au fait ça serait trop demandé que de savoir ce que je fous accroché là ? »

Il me fait un sourire mauvais. Je crains le pire..

* * *

Notes : Alors la chanson d'Alizée s'appelle "Why"... Je ne l'ai jamais entendu et je ne suis pas du tout fan de cette chanteuse mais je trouvais ça drôle à inclure dans une fanfic HP...

Le titre est en référence à la comptine pour enfant "un petit cochon pendu au plafond, tirez lui la queue il pondra des oeufs, tirez lui le nez, il donnera du lait" hahaha

Hm... Qu'en pensez vous ??

* * *


	6. J’me présente, je m’appelle Harry

**Titre :** "L'Épreuve Commune Élémentaire de Botanique et de Potions"

**Rating :** T (je crois je m'emmêle souvent dans les ratings, mais cette fic n'a rien de bien méchant.)

Cependant elle reste basée sur une **relation amoureuse homosexuelle.**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** histoire indépendante qui ne tient pas compte du volume 6.

**Note de l'auteur : **La suite par **BADCOMP **(la rapide, la folle, la merveilleuse, l'unique, l'espagnole, la... je m'enflamme haha) qui est venue plutôt vite par rapport aux autres chapitres n'est-ce pas ? hahaha enjoy hein !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : "J'me présente, je m'appelle Harry" **POV HARRY**

* * *

Bon, J'avoue y avoir été un peu fort sur ce coup là. Mais il m'avait énervé aussi ! Me faire tomber sur lui comme ça, il l'a fait exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise ! Il n'avait plus rien à répondre alors… forcément, il utilise la violence des gestes.

En y repensant maintenant, je suis sûr que c'était fait exprès. En plus, en le voyant dormir comme ça, j'ai pas résisté. On tourne, et on abaisse. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais oublier les cours de première année. Ca peut toujours servir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le problème c'est que… je sais pas comment le faire redescendre.

Oui. Je sais. Il ne faudrait jamais oublier ses cours de première année…

Pour l'instant, je lui fais un peu peur, histoire qu'il se calme le temps que je réfléchisse à un plan d'action.

Que faire ?

Couper la corde ?

Il tombe comme une pierre et se fracasse le crâne.

Ce qui, entre nous soit dit, ne me déplairait pas, mais nuirait gravement à ma moyenne en potions

Deuxième option : je le laisse mourir de faim et de soif en haut pendant qu'il chante Alizée, et j'interdis à Blaise de lui rendre visite.

Mauvais pour mes oreilles, et accessoirement aussi pour ma santé mentale.

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Saint Quelquechose, ou Dieu, si tu existes vraiment, prouve-le moi en cet instant, en réparant la faute que j'ai commise malgré moi, malgré mes pensées pieuses et ma volonté de ne plus pécher !

Non, malheureusement, ce n'est pas Dieu qui arrive mais Zabini qui sort du bosquet. Je me place devant lui, avec le ferme intention de ne PAS le laisser entrevoir ne serait-ce que la moindre parcelle d'un cheveu de Malfoy pendu à l'arbre.

-Tu cherches quelque chose Zabini ? dis-je d'un ton indifférent, en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour masquer la vue du pitoyable Draco. Euh, je veux dire, Malfoy bien sûr.

-Oui, justement Harry, pourrais-tu me dire où est Draco ? Je le cherche depuis tout àl'heu…

-Paaaaas làààààà !! je le coupe pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est PAS là.

-D'accord, merci Harry, je vais chercher aux alentours, il doit être en train de pisser.

Tout en évitant de penser à comment je réagirais si un de mes amis venait me chercher alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de pisser TOUT SEUL dans la forêt mal je suppose, Ron n'a plutôt pas intérêt à me faire le coup, je remarque entre deux couplets d'Alizée que Zabini m'a appelé Harry. H-A-R-R-Y

Harry, c'est mon prénom. En temps normal, les Serpentards n'appellent pas les Gryffondors par leur prénom. Il a sûrement mangé du lion ce matin. Huhu…

Remarquez tout de même la finesse de mon humour.

La guerre m'a sans doute bousillé les neurones.

Je remarque également, avec un temps de retard il est vrai, mais mon cerveau est très sollicité en ce moment je dois parfois le mettre en attente pour certains événements, que Zabini n'a même pas remarqué que Draco chantait Alizée à l'arrière. Ce qui, tout de même, est assez étrange. Soit il a fait semblant de ne rien entendre parce qu'il en avait lui aussi marre de Draco et pensait qu'il méritait bien sa punition, soit il est sourd comme un pot. Je pencherais pour la première option. Malfoy fait chier absolument tout le monde sauf lui-même. Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais le laisser pendouiller misérablement au tronc de son arbre, ça lui fera une belle jambe mouahahaha.

Harry, arrête de trouver des excuses à ton impuissance. Avoue-le que tu sais pas comment la faire descendre !

Ok, d'accord, j'avoue.

Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Je sais que Malfoy a du succès parmi la gent féminine. Siouplait, pas taper. Je vais trouver une solution.

J'ai combattu des trolls, des dragons, des revenants, des elfes de maisons, l'haleine de Goyle, ah oui, et Voldie aussi.

Oui, je devrais être capable de m'en tirer contre un Draco ligoté, tête en bas, en furie, qui se jettera sur moi au moment même où je le libèrerait afin de me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus une seule dent en bouche et que mon intestin ait changé de place avec mon poumon droit.

Maman !!

Bon, ok, respire. Je sais ce qu'on va faire. On va monter à l'arbre et couper la corde.

J'enlève mes chaussures et évalue d'un coup d'œil la distance qu'il me faut monter.

Mon dieu ! Comment ai-je fait pour l'attacher si haut ? J'ai déjà le vertige…

Je me lance prudemment à la conquête du tronc imposant de cet arbre maudit. En haut, Alizée a enfin fermé sa gueule et j'arrive mieux à me concentrer sur mon ascension périlleuse.

Je jette un regard en haut. Malfoy me regarde avec ses yeux gris et -serais-je en train de rêver ?- pleins d'espoir.

Aha ! Donc il avait peur !

Cette pensée me donne du courage et j'accélère un peu. Au moins la menace a fait son effet.

A cet instant précis, la branche sur laquelle j'avais posé mon pied craque il faut toujours que ça arrive dans ces moments là et je me retrouve aussi bien parti que Malfoy, suspendu misérablement sur ma branche.

Bon allez, ça m'est déjà arrivé en première année, durant un match de quidditch, et j'ai réussi à m'en tirer. Hop, je balance ma jambe par-dessus la branche et je me remets debout dessus.

« Dépêche Potter, j'ai pas que ça à faire » me lance Malfoy d'un ton narquois.

Comment il ose ce prétentieux ! Ce sale gosse de riche ! Ce bouffon par excellence ! Ce truc immonde et rampant !

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy, moi non plus j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je préfère largement regarder le paysage de la forêt, la vue est superbe ! » je réponds irrité.

Pour appuyer mon propos, je lance un long regard alentour, feignant de trouver la cime des sapins avoisinants magnifique. Puis je m'assois sur la branche en sifflotant. Au dessus de moi, Malfoy fulmine, je l'entends respirer comme un taureau.

« Tu vas payer cher Potter ! »

« Lalalala… siffler en travaillant » je chantonne en me demandant si c'est bien les paroles de la chanson de Blanche Neige. C'était pas « chanter en travaillant » ? Aucune idée. De toutes façons je connais que cette phrase.

Quelque chose de visqueux m'atterrit sur l'épaule et dégouline sur mon T-shirt.

Ce salaud m'a craché dessus !

Alors là, il va morfler !

Je m'élance vers la cime de l'arbre avec une vitesse dont je ne me croyais pas capable, en renâclant comme un cheval nerveux.

Je vais lui pisser dessus on va voir s'il apprécie !

Malfoy me regarde d'un air victorieux, comme si c'était lui qui m'avait obligé à monter.

Genre.

Je suis monté de mon plein gré d'abord ! Je serais jamais monté si il me l'avait demandé !

Je continue inlassablement mon entreprise et arrive enfin à peu près au niveau de Malfoy.

« J'ai failli attendre » me dit-il d'un ton plein d'ironie alors que je m'assois sur la branche à côté de lui.

Je le regarde longuement afin de lui faire bien savoir que sa liberté repose sur moi.

Quelque chose en lui ne va pas. Son visage d'ordinaire si pâle est tout rouge et il paraît épuisé.

Ca, c'est pas normal.

« Malfoy, tu vas bien ? » je demande d'un ton incertain

« J'irai mieux quand tu m'auras laissé sortir sombre cré… crêpe ! » répond-il

Alors ça, ça c'est pas normal du tout. Se reprendre comme ça au dernier moment alors qu'il allait m'insulter… Il doit vraiment être malade.

« T'es tout rouge » dis-je d'un ton peu assuré

« C'est que tout mon sang est monté à la tête espèce de Poufsouffle ! »

Oups…

C'est en effet quelque chose à quoi je n'avais pas pensé.

En plus j'ai entendu dire que ça pouvait être dangereux !

Minute ! Si Malfoy a survécu tout ce temps la tête en bas, il peut encore tenir quelques minutes. Oh, je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste des excuses !

« Tu attends quoi au juste ? » S'enquiert Malfoy, vert euh… rouge de rage

« Des excuses » je réponds calmement.

Malfoy s'étrangle.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours te gratter ! Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! Et puis c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! J'y peux rien si mon corps te paraît irrésistible… »

« Qui a fait EXPRES de me faire enrager pour que je me jette sur lui ? Celui de nous deux qui trouve l'autre irrésistible ici c'est toi ! D'abord, je suis parfaitement hétéro moi ! Contrairement à d'autres… » je crie, vexé qu'il puisse penser que je suis homo

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Potter ! Espèce de Scroutt à Pétards ! Tu vaux pas mieux que ton grand ami Hagrid ! D'abord je suis sûr qu'il baise avec ses hippogriffes ! » m'insulte Malfoy

« Et toi t'es qu'un sale gosse de riche qui est bon au lit qu'avec le calamar géant ! Et les gens comme Hagrid valent mille fois mieux que toi parce que eux au moins ils ont pas la queue à la place du cerveau ! »

« Encore heureux dans le cas de Hagrid, deux petits pois ça vaut toujours mieux qu'un »

« Même pas vrai ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais même pas quelle taille elle a ! »

« Bah si ! » répond-il sur le ton de la victoire

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« J'lai vue ! On la voyait à peine d'abord !»

« T'es vraiment con Malfoy ! T'es qu'un salaud prétentieux qui se prend pour le roi du monde ! »

« Et toi t'es qu'un sale petit pigeon écrasé qui a les boyaux à l'air Potter ! »

« Toi t'es une bouche d'égout qui pue la pisse et le vomi ! »

« Potter ! T'es un petit somalien famélique que mon père écrase quand ils viennent se coller à lui pour quémander un trognon de pomme ! »

Sous le choc de l'insulte, je ne répondis rien. Malfoy père était sans doute capable de ça, mais que son fils s'en vante était une des choses les plus horribles qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

« Excuse-toi Malfoy » je me borne à répondre

Comprenant sans doute qu'il avait été trop loin dans l'insulte, et qu'il avait perdu le peu qu'il lui restait de dignité dans cette phrase affreuse, Malfoy me regarde d'un air mauvais.

S'ensuit un long silence, durant lequel nous nous fixons avec intensité, sans dire un mot. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, Malfoy prend enfin la parole, encore plus rouge qu'avant parce que le souffle commence à lui manquer à force de crier comme ça.

« Ok, je m'excuse Potter. Maintenant fais moi descendre d'ici ! » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Je hoche la tête et cherche ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma robe afin de couper ses liens, puis je le regarde avec un air ahuri.

« Quoi ENCORE ? » fait-il exaspéré

« Ma baguette… elle est en bas ! »

A suivre muahahaha !


End file.
